Think Of Me
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Miranda is thinking of someone in her life she cares for and wants to tell him how she feels, but will she or does he have to find out for himself.


**Blue Kitsune**: HELLLLOOO People good to see everyone again. Just started school again and boy got to tell you it's really putting my brain on the frits but fear not I promise to keep doing my best and upload as long as I get some reviews, not asking for much but hey we writer need something to inspire us. So please read and review as this is my first D. Gray Man. Enjoy. Oh and I like to thank Sailor Water Dragon for her help, without it I might not have gotten this start so thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man or this song but the idea I came up with this is purely mine!

* * *

Summary: Miranda decides to take a midnight stroll and lost in thought and singing a song thinking of a certain someone unaware they are also there.

* * *

_Think Of Me_

Things were quiet at the Black Order; at least it was for Miranda who, at this moment, couldn't be more relaxed. The last time she was out on a mission was yesterday, it had been tiring and luckily no casualties on their side but it was still just one of those days where she felt helpless and useless, just a support. But she did as her superiors told her, she was important and should relax, and with no akuma running amok tonight, she planned on doing just that. Relax.

She was walking down the hall with one destination in mind and taking her time seeing there was no need to rush as it was not going anywhere anytime soon. The place she was heading for was an indoor garden but like to think of it as a sanctuary in her time of need. Why just a few weeks ago she had gotten herself a little lost but manages to find her way back but not before she had found this place. She never would've imagine there could possible be such that would ease her tension whenever she was stressed and wanted to be alone. It was just what the doctor ordered and could feel it work it's magic on her.

It was like a personal getaway from reality and could very well enjoy it as this was the third most wonderful thing she had ever experience, the first meeting Allen Walker and Lenalee and the second becoming an exorcist.

Entering the garden and seeing it well lit thanks to the light from the glass roof high above, allowing the moon to cascade a silver shine in the room and letting the flowers bask in its' cool evening glow. The garden was lush and filled with all kinds of plants and look to be well taken care of to preserve its' natural beauty. It made her think if there really were such as a place as heaven she might have thought she actually came across one herself.

It was just so peaceful strolling down the path with only her thoughts and thinking she never been this fortunate before in all her life. Not after losing a hundred jobs and feeling like such a hopeless failure before it taken a turn for the better. At least she pray it stays that way since with her luck she would have probably screwed up this if it weren't her capability of handling her innocent. She felt doing something important for the black order kept her spirits from being crushes all over again. Yet she wanted a moment's peace and finding it here would seem to do it for her.

This place, it sure had a way of making one feel less stress and being a little nostalgic as she thought of all the previous things in her life and some that were so so but there was one that almost made her a little happy and hadn't been so bad before being fired from that job too.

Ahh, thinking back it was Miranda's 77th job and was at a small but well furnish theater and was giving the task of handling and sewing the costumes for all the actors there. Honestly she might have been able to keep it if she hadn't accidentally set the place on fire and right before opening night. It had been such a disastor and was her fault for having gotten distract and not paying much attention to what she was doing. But still she had often listen to the actors as they practice their lines and watching them rehearse time and again, word by word.

But it was the music that had the most effect on her, oh such sweet symphony that sung of love, tragedy, hope... It brought tears to her eyes and also made her spirits lift whenever she heard someone singing those verses with such intensifying emotions.

She close her eyes, thinking of all the songs she remembered, the ones that would make her forget the sadness and loneliness in her life and made her feel some hope renew inside her heart. There was one song she loved above all others, when the actress would be singing to the audience of her beloved and be asking for him to think of her as she does for him. Miranda would often times wonder what it be like to have someone there for her to think of, someone who would give her love in return as she would do so gladly for him.

But who could ever fall for someone like her, surely no one in their right mind for she could never be as pretty or as graceful like all those other girls, just a clumsy and meek little mouse (at least what she saw herself to be). She thought herself to be a hopeless case and yet she would have given anything to been in that singer's place and find that one love for her.

Although there was someone she did think of from time to time and oh would love if he knew how she felt for him. Miranda sigh and even though she had doubts he'd be interest in her, it never hurt her to imagine, only for this moment with no one here to listen to express herself in this quiet solitude.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while -_

_please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once again, you long_

_to take your heart back and be free -_

_if you ever find a moment,_

_spare a thought for me_

She recount the first time they met up till when he had left on a mission two days ago and wishing him well and secretly praying he return safely so she could gaze upon his friendly face and wonderful smile. She thought of when he would look to her and could only imagine them full of tender compassion and feeling drawn by his very presence. Oh how she love staring into those warm alluring eyes of his and thinking that only someone like him can do to her and make her feel this way. A man who so alike and yet had given her a scare once or twice but also made her want to know more, to know behind the man behind the vampiric appearance and-- Oh if he ever knew she harbor affection for him, she would never live it down!

To think someone like him would fall for someone like her but still it never hurt to pretend and just for a little while…

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging as the sea -_

_but if you can still remember_

_stop and think of me . . ._

* * *

Meanwhile that same person Miranda was thinking of was just coming down the hall after he finish giving his report to Komui. Krory had just return from his mission, the innocence recovered and decided to go and see what his friends were doing, especially Miranda who he had been thinking of for awhile now. He found that they shared a lot in common and enjoy her company very much as they spend time together on and on.

But as of late he had been questioning himself as something seem to be different, his feelings on the matter were a bit confuse on the situation itself. Every time he saw her, he was always glad to see her but that was for all his friend but for him she seem to make him smile on the inside and making his heart go _ba-bump ba-bump_ even. Sometimes his stomach had a tendency to make wild butterflies flutter inside and wondering why that was whenever he was around her.

It left him with an uncertainty and yet made him feel wonderful at the same times being in her presences. This was almost like when he was with...no thinking on those lines of his former beloved and knowing something wasn't right and yet not even sure what it was as he saw no real connection really? But he didn't let that bother him as he was just going to say hello and see how Miranda and then be on his way, simply no? Somehow he doubt it would be as he walk towards where her room was and knocking on the door but getting no respond from the other side. "Miranda? You in there?" He wonder if he should open the door but decided not to as a gentleman never walked into a ladies' quarters and sure Miranda like her privacy. Maybe she was taking a nap and should let her sleep then and see her at--

"She's not there." Krory turn and saw Lenalee holding some papers and a cup of coffee in hand, probably on her way to deliver to her brother from the science department. Krory try not to seem surprise though wondering where she could have gone then. "Oh do you know where she is?" Lenalee nodded.

"I saw her walking to where the garden is not too long ago. She might still be there if you hurry." Krory thanked her and then heading to where Lenalee told him and hoping she still be there when he shows up. He had been there himself quite a few times and enjoy seeing the flowers that grew and gave him some joy as it made him think of his back home. He didn't see her but kept walking further in and as he did picked up a sound, hearing someone singing not too far away.

_Think of all the things_

_we've shared and seen -_

_don't think about the things_

_which might have been . . ._

Wait who was singing, he didn't know if anyone else might be here, not seeing anyone as he went by and only one came to mind. It couldn't be unless it was… Only one way to find out.

He making his way to where it was coming from and going behind a tree before he decided on climbing up to get a closer look. It may have seem odd but he was curious and didn't want to scare off the person before he got to know who was singing. It wasn't easy trying to get up there and grabbing hold of the studier branches but having manage at least making himself secure and looking down from his perch. He saw them with their back turn but recognizing that dark wavy hair and slim body anywhere, it was definitely Miranda but he would never have guess she could sing. And so beautifully he might add.

_Think of me, think of me waking,_

_silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying too hard_

_to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days_

_look back on all those times,_

_think of the things we'll never do -_

_there will never be a day,_

_when I won't think of you . . ._

Krory having heard that song before and remembering when his grandfather once had a record he would play it for the flowers, seeing that it made them happy and would listen to it play over and he would be falling in love with the singer's voice himself. But this was nothing compare to Miranda's as he listen in awed. She had such a lovely voice and yet there was a tint of sadness in hers and wondering why. It was like it was being called from the depth of her heart and seem to call out to him and trying to understand the meaning of it. Surely the song was to think of someone and wait...what if Miranda was thinking of someone she fallen for and yet didn't return her feeling. Somehow this made his heart wrench and the branch under his hand slowly breaking like toothpicks as he thought how can someone not like her?! If he ever find out who he'll...

He watch behind the foliage as Miranda made to sit down on the one of the empty benches that wasn't too far from his sight and seem to be in deep thought. Probably of the man she was thinking of, and again Krory felt a strange ache in his chest and wondering why this was bothering him with this knowledge. Could it be he was jealous, no, then what? Again confusion had made itself at home with him while he looks to Miranda wondering what was on her...

* * *

Miranda though having no idea she was being watch, she was so lost in the melody and her thoughts of the man who she yet to figure was so close that was right there and didn't have a clue. So deep in her own thoughts and knowing that it would impossible to have Krory fall for her in a one in a million and doubt would ever be so. Yes she did admit she was in love with him but how can she let him know when he already had a love in his life. She remember hearing from Allen and Lavi when she sometimes saw Krory spaced out and wondering what it was until she learned how deeply his feeling for his Eliade were and no other women could ever meet her standard.

She was nothing in comparison to her, the beautiful, charming, gorgeous Eliade and she plain, clumsy Miranda.

There would be no contest on who Krory would choose and that made it hard for her to bear the pain knowing without being given a fair chance and make the pain worse knowing it. She wish it would be easy to let the feeling goes but no matter how hard she tries all she could do was think of him and hope he would for her even if these feelings weren't mutual but still be there for him whenever he needed her.

_Flowers fades,_

_The fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their seasons, so do we_

_but please promise me, that sometimes_

_you will think of me!_

As she reach the end of her song and looking up towards the ceiling thinking of Krory and wondering how he was and wanting the courage if she would ever dare tell him how she felt. She doubt she could ever say it to his face, fearing the rejection but though her heart wanting to reach out to him no matter what.

"Oh I wish I could tell you my feeling for you because, because I…I…" She giving off another sigh and whispering quietly while a stray tear brushes down her cheek and made to wipe it away, "I love you..._Krory_…"

Krory who had lean just a bit to catch the last part unaware of the branch slowly sagging under his weight. When he heard her say his name and say she love him, this startle him and abruptly made him sit backward on the branch thinking, _my god, it's me Miranda's thinking about, she loves me!_ He still thinking it over in his head and wasn't until he heard the faint tale tell sound of wood cracking and whirling around to see it starting to break.

Oh no, he had to get off before it--

**SNAP**! Too late and was falling straight headfirst into the rosebushes right below him. The sudden noise was loud enough to get anyone attention in the vicinity, especially one who was sitting right on the other side where it happen.

Miranda almost jump right out of her skin when she heard the noise. She would have made a run for it if she hadn't heard the faint moans and turn to see was Krory lying on top those roses. Immediately concern came over as she went over to check if he was hurt, knowing those flowers must cut right into his skin and taking such a fall from such a height.

"Krory are you all right?!" She saw him lying there not moving and the thorns were cutting into his clothes and had a few scratches on him, twigs and bark in his hair but otherwise look fine. She helped him to his feet and Krory coming to and try to stand up himself but his cloak was caught on one of the roses. He struggle to break it loose and when he did there was a large tear and pieces of cloth was now stuck on the thorns themselve.

He glared at the offending plant then put his hand behind his back, feeling he might be bruise tomorrow and then dust himself of the dirt and rose petals that clutch onto his clothes. He knew he was taking his time, knowing Miranda was wondering what he was doing here and trying to distract the inebidle but knew he have to say something otherwise to explain his presence. He looked up and seeing her stare on him and again that _ba-bump_ in his chest and though could feel some color rising slowly to his face but trying to keep it under control.

_This was not the time to be acting like this_, he mentally scold, he took a deep breath while not sure what to really say, his mind still on her recent confession and his own feelings on this and coming to the sudden realization of it all. It all seem to happen quick but then somehow it made a lot of sense to him, he just didn't know how he should let her know.

"I'm ok...I just sorry for intruding, I was um…that is to..." He try to come up with something, anything but none came to mind as he looked at her, feeling no words had no meaning right then. Even as Miranda putting the pieces together and knowing he must have heard her, which mean he knew what she'd been thinking of.

_Oh Gott, _how stupid can she be, now Krory knows and how can she look him in the face after this?! Krory must've obviously figure it out and when she said his name put the two together. Oh this was not she imagine she wanted to tell him. She wish she brought her Time Record with her but seeing the damage already done and not sure how she could handle this if she ever look him in the face again.

Head bow, her hair in her eyes, not wanting him see the tears that brim as she wanted to be anywhere but here at this moment. "I should go now, It's late. Goodbye." She spoke in a haste and wanted to get away, far away like be buried at the bottom of the ocean and never see the light of day again. She didn't hear Krory shout for her, to wait as she was just about to make a quick getaway before she heard Krory calling to her in a soft voice.

But that's not what stop her, it was what he was saying that made her heart listen for it call to her.

"_Say you share with me one love, one lifetime…_

_say you share my solitude…_"

Miranda turn around and stare at Krory, wondering if he was being serious but one look in his eyes told her and saw his hand extended, waiting for her to slip hers into his.

Miranda smiled and coming over as she saw him watching her, that warm compassion she had long for right there staring right at her.

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment;_

_turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always;_

_promise me that all you say is true,_

_that's all I ask of you."_

Krory smiled and taking her in his arms and like how she fit right there in his embrace, holding her close and never wanting to let go. Everything was now clear and realizing all along his true feelings for Miranda and to make her his for all times and do anything for her. He bend his head and whisper in her ears of such promise that he would keep until the end of his days.

"_Let me be your shelter,_

_let me be your light;_

_you're safe, no one will find you,_

_your fears are far behind you."_

She buried her face in his shoulder, everything she ever hope for and wish they could stay like this at all times. "_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_." She look up and finding their faces were just a few inches away from each other. His band fell in his eyes and she reaching up to brush it aside and still stare into his loving gaze, "_Say you love me..._"

"_You know I do_." Miranda, though a little bit taken aback by the sudden confession and yet finding her heart racing, all her doubts and worry scatter to the winds while he bend down and then bringing them closer together as they lean into each other and then their lips met. They kissed for how long it seem though the two didn't care as they felt like two star-crossed lover who had at last found their soulmates. When they broke apart, their lips slightly swollen but feeling that it was the best they both ever had in their entire life.

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Love me..._

_that's all I ask of you._

And there they stood, together under the moonlight and feeling a bright future for them knowing as long as the other was there they would always think of each other and the love they asked from one another…

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: So what do you think, I think it got something but if there need to be some editing let me know and you can add your own but other than that this is what I got and volia!


End file.
